wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Jinco
Jinco he / him • hive • scientist / time traveler • pan this character belongs to verglas, please refrain from taking him, thank you overview Description see reference There are but strange things in this world and of them all, what couldn't be weirder than that of time travel? This HiveWing, while seems normal at first glance, there are remarkable features in which is held within this dragon, who to anyone's information is Jinco. A fiery hue of orangish red spreads throughout his body, from craning neck to long, snake-like tail, it seems like that of rubies, shimmering with a cold, hard sheen. He's an unusual sight, sure, lacking any sort of black upon his body as all, one could possibly assume him a hybrid. For, while he is not one, there do seem to be colorations upon his body that take up a role similar to black, dark crimsons streak with delicate grace across the top of his head and following through with his horn. Rounded ears, large yellowish brown eyes and a sleek lemon yellow underbelly made into thinly made plates that are rather delicate and easy to remove if, of course, he was in a fight. What else is there to be said? The sweet light red-orange horns, softly curving in upward arcs? Or perhaps the thinly spines of a darker hue running down his back to the barbed tip of his tail? Yes, that's all, with an exception for some more in-depth detail, dark crimson, exact color as the top of his head runs down the front of his legs. That is, going all the way down to his paws curving out into long, black, saretted talons, these, unfortunately, get caught on things easily. Now, there shall be a description of the wings, rounded edges, comparing similar to that of a wasp, transparent all the way through, showing deep reds and tinges of dark orange-reds, shimmering in swirls like dust. When hit by the likes of light, should red light shift through, as though stained glass. The build, to mention by name, remains long and stocky, having short limbs that remain well built and in following that, short, softly curved snout. The body compared to his wings remains balanced, folded upward, constantly buzzing like that of an insect. His tail, while long, remains quite narrow and cylinder-shaped, split at the tip to form his barb, a sweet yet know-it-all tone of voice is given to him, somewhat shrill for his youth. Much like his peers, Jinco appears short, yet with the positioning of his wings, he may appear bigger than he really is, this can either appear intimidating or not. His back is considerably curving, following hand and hand with his elongated appearance in build type, yet he's not tall and finds difficulty getting things off of high shelves (flying in class isn't allowed these days). Talons bouncing, while not excitably, it can be stated so, and a leather belt wrapped around his waist, holding the most important of his objects, yet the most noticeable may be that of his time traveling device. This taking the appearance of a fancy looking tape measure, bright yellow in color with bands of black on the front, this is also followed by a lot of other descriptive things. How strange this being can be, carrying the faint smell of paper and tangerine and perhaps even ash. With this, he usually has on him, an ice blue visor that brimmed with golden-stained brass which easily fogs up, these work as glasses for him, an explanation for why he keeps bumping into things. Personality A nerd, that's what would first come to mind when seeing the HiveWing, usually spending his free time studying or reading something upon the topic of science. You've encountered the young mind of Jinco, a rather intelligent dragonet of Homebase X, spending his days with his head in the clouds of time and science. However, digging deeper, this dragonet remains a dreamer of the future, hopeful, even, for one day he hopes to be either a scientist or stand-up comedian. Yet he can't help but dream too big sometimes, while these may be his dreams, they are highly unlikely to come true. There is still no shame in trying, for that's what he believes in, if you try hard enough, your dreams may just come true. The HiveWing seems a bit more mature for his age, always making sure to keep everyone in line, then again, this wouldn't exactly be considered too impressive either. He remains ambiverted, leaning to an introverted being, while he has no problem jumping right into a conversation, the HiveWing takes a preference to books instead of socializing. Usually, that is because whenever he opens his mouth, knowledge flows out, something that can easily bore someone else. However, upon talking with Jinco, he'll tend to "nerd out," or start talking about new science discoveries he's made or just plain math, any other topic he's awkward. No doubt, one may notice he's wild about math, not just favorite of subjects, but in general, he'd consider it a hobby. Yet where he lives in space, that is an unpopular opinion that only his kind share, with a love for math, Jinco has a tendency to get upset with those in whom say they dislike it. Nevertheless, whenever those topic he likes comes into a conversation he's in, it may be difficult to make him stop talking, for just the mere mention of his interests causes excitement. He has these tendencies to have unpopular opinions so to speak. His hopes are to one day become a stand-up comedian one day, but his jokes aren't funny more they are scientific. So much so that hardly anyone understands them, now the HiveWing dragonet is thinking of becoming a scientist. Although both comedy and science are hobbies of his, he is but thinking of becoming both. There is a known reputation at school that he's a big stickler for the rules, which is, in fact, true. Jinco can't even imagine himself breaking even one rule and if someone is to break a rule in his presence, he completely loses it. Unfortunately, a mad Jinco is hard to take seriously, sometimes dragons break rules in his presence just to see to look on his snout. That is, due to him it being absolutely hilarious, when he's mad he tends to puff up a bit and his snout scrunches up. Something most dragons find quite amusing, the poor dragonet has become somewhat of a joke himself. Yet, despite Jinco's slightly easy-to-anger nature, he's quite a worrisome dragon, like most, he's not only slightly awkward, but also nervous in the safety of others. Most importantly, the ones he cares deeply about, having said that, he has a cautious approach to life, making sure everyone is in line and safe. For he seems deathly afraid of, not death itself, but simply losing important figures in his life. On some occasions, Jinco himself seems unsure of his own abilities, uncertain of his full power and not wanting to know what that is. Other times, he just wants to be useful, but he isn't exactly sure how. He just kinda wishes he better understood his life and why he's here and what he was made to do. All these thoughts, storming his mind like a tidal wave may, in often times, get him lost in thought. Although it's nothing unnatural now, the HiveWing frequently zones out, pondering these thoughts deeply. Jinco is the last one you expect to be intermingled with magic, something he personally doesn't believe in. He is logical at heart and believes there's scientific reasoning behind everything that happens. Rather, he never really believed in magic, only science. Additionally, he can in some cases be cold and distant, that's the dark side of him. While optimism is his usual outlook throughout life, whenever he falls into trances of being cold. He can act somewhere between pessimism and optimism. This side may only take over if fate has turned against him or something worse happens. Only under the correct circumstances in other words. He has fallen prey to perfectionism, often times he puts unnecessary pressure on himself, encouraging himself and forcing himself to push past his best. This has slowly been softened by his father's calming advice, he knows he's not perfect, but pushes himself anyway. Yet, when befriended, this dragonet, no matter how immature, nardy or strange he gets is a good ally to have. History * hatched 10 years before the explosion of earth * born in space!! to two high-ranked space pirates residing on homebase x, hatched to an ignorant mother who didn't care about him but took care of him anyway and a laid back father who made sure he was okay * then one day BOOM, the planet explodes and everyone flees, distant and angry at the evil guy who did it,,, war started up,,, * oosp, jinco didn't want that and was determined to put an end to the war by time traveling,,, but he didn't really know how to do so * one day, found a tape measure-looking thingy and decided to find out how it worked,,, well he found it was actually a time traveling device and well, he was going to use it to stop the evil doer before the whole fiasco happened * they say creative minds think alike,,, well yeah that's true in this case, a group of three other friends came along and said they wanted to help him stop the evil guy. it was also foretold in a prophecy given to guy I by a talking fly * i'm not sure what else to put here, but all i can say is that it worked in the end. the end, series over that's all for now. Trivia * inspired off of three things, a tv series, an old dream and a game. * was thinking of the word junco when coming up with his name at the time. * when excited, voice will start to crack and his breathing speed and heart rate increase. * is pretty much blind without his visor, then again, when it's on his vision is just as bad. Relations for relationships, please roleplay beforehand Guy I cool, extroverted friend of his that seemingly is both brave and understanding but also at the same time a bit reckless?? jinco doesn't entirely understand how he does it, but he does somehow. doesn't necessarily agree with how he handles things though. usually he fights with a baseball bat, other times it's talking things through. although the hivewing would prefer not engaging at all, but that's just him. Positive Guy II certainly a unique character. an animus no less that doesn't lose her soul whenever she casts spells, although she seems sorta,,, concerned about losing her sanity sometimes. rest assured, jinco enjoys this dragonet and is glad to have her help in their project. Positive Guy III that other guy who was probably there against his will... he may be small but he's mean,,, he's okay too. Positive Name text Relation Gallery please follow reference reference by wolves. 67008987-37E6-4310-B862-D7B58A9599E3.png|wolves Jinco.jpeg|sbyman For verglas by sparrow.jpeg|sparrow I want to get away from it all.png|verglas JincoCloud.png|infobox ideas for character okay, let's get down to bismuth here. (ha, ha, ha that wasn't funny but that's besides the point). * time traveler,,, like an actual time traveler, lives in a pretty futuristic-canon timeline, it's cool, i assure you * his time-traveling device is a tape measure sort of thingy, well, looks like one anyway * an absolute nerd,,,, that's all that can be said. * hatched to two high-ranked space pirates, while his mother didn't really care what happened to him but was willing to take care of jinco, his father was chill and always made sure he was okay so that was cool. * lives in space because,,,, the planet pyrrhia and pantala are on exploded,,, war stuff then happened after that * dragos are angry about the whole fiasco,,, but mr. nerd man here is perfectly fine,,, i mean i think anyway * bein friends with a group of,,, three other dragos to help go back in time and stop the evil dragon from blowing up,,, earth or whatever the planets called. * why am i doing this??? it's inspired off of earthbound Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:HiveWings Category:Occupation (Other) Category:Content (Verglas the IceWing) Category:Males Category:LGBT+ Category:Dragonets